ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Linus's Dark Side
Linus's Dark Side is the 9th episode of Ahmad's Fred 40: The New Life. Plot Linus was asleep. Beside him was Omar, and on his left was Ziad. Suddenly, his Eyes glowed red and he woke up frightened. Omar woke up. Omar: Hey? What's off? Suddenly, Linus's Eyes glowed Red and punched Omar flying at a wall. Omar liguifacted from the impact. Suddenly, The Wall was blasted away and MErielle in her Pyro-Nodite Form with Alien X Patterns appeared. She looked at Linus. Her POV: instead of Linus there was a monster! Theme Song! Merielle shot Alien X colored Mana Fireballs Balls at him. Linus caught them in their track. Linus's Eyes Glowed Red then he got bigger and more Musclar. He shot Energy Bombs at Her. She protected herself with a Mana Shield. Ziad got up and saw them fighting. He absorbed the ground and stood in the middle of them. Ziad: What's going on?. Linus blasted Ziad with an Energy Blast. Ziad was sent flying at Merielle's Mana Shield. He broke it and fell on Merielle. Suddenly, the Wall under them was thrown sending them flying at another room. Omar as Spidermonkey Emerged. He saw Linus in his monstrous Form, so he went ultimate. Linus Super Blasted him away flying at a Window. Ultimate Spidermonkey broke the entire wall containing the Window and was sent flying at a Skyscrapper. Linus saw the Sun and reverted back to his Splixson form unconscious. Merielle got up. Ziad pushed her off him. They saw Linus on the ground along with the damage done to the walls. Merielle looked and saw Omar unconscious in a Wall-broke Room in the nearby building. Later: Ahmad: Wow. He is having problems. Linus: What kind of Problems? Ahmad: Well, You are hit by an Ecto-X Virus. They posses the pray and give him an Ammount of Celestapien Powers. They were made by Evil Galvans who made it to Anur Phaetos. Luckily for you, when they hit the sun, they are damaged. Unfortunately, they made a semi shield that protect them from Solar Energy so that only reverted you upon sight. Merielle: Any Known ways to stop them? Ahmad: Well, Sunlight affects, but not enough, you should get inside it and defeat it when weakened enough. But you have to tie his Eyes so that he doesn't revert to his Splixson Form if he saw hte light I will make. Omar: Well, then, Operation settled. Later, The Sun was about to get down. Ahmad: Ready? Merielle shielded Herself, Omar and Ziad in a Mana Forcefield. Ahmad transformed into Humungousaur. He then went Dark. Merielle, Ziad, Linus, and Omar: Ready! Dark Humungousaur shrunk them to a minumum size then reverted back. Merielle levitated the Field into Linus's Mouth. She then turned off the Shield. They walked into the End of his tongue. There was a "pit" leading to his Digestive System. Omar transformed into Stinkfly and spit goo on the "Wall" for them to climb on. They arrived at the highest part of the nose. Merielle looked around and puked. Omar and Ziad: Eww!! (they got disgusted not because Merielle puked, but because her puke fell in Linus's Mouth!) Suddenly, The Sunset. Ahmad quickly tied Linus's Eyes and transformed into Molten and shot so much Fire weakening (only weakening, he has to see it in order to revert) Linus. Back to the Team, The Place got bigger and bigger. Stinkfly held his Friends and flew up to the Brain. They found a dead end. Ziad: Oh, Man! I have to absorb something in order to destroy an opening. Stinkfly, Absorb the faceplate's Metal. Ziad absorbed it. Stinkfly threw him at the Wall and spit Goo at where is going to climb. Ziad ripped an opening and got in. Stinkfly and Merielle followed. They saw Microscopic (Normal Sized for their current size) Ectonurites with Alien X Patterns. A Forefield protected the Ectonurites. Stinkfly: That's going to be stinky! Merielle: Get in that field, Light will kill them if you shot them inside! Stinkfly reverted back and tried to enter. Ectonurites croosed the field and attacked Omar. Omar transformed into Chromastone and Shot Gamma Rays at the Ectonurites. Chromastone: Charge me with Mana and Fire! Merielle Nodded and shot alot of Mana and fire at Chromastone who absorbed and shot the Ectonurites. Ziad destroyed the field and Chromastone and Merielle came in. Meriell levitated while Omar Flew inside in front of her. Chromastone used his Arms to shoot Gamma Rays at both directions. Soon, only a Giant Ectonurite remained in front of the Dead End they approached. Merrielle super Charged Chromastone who Gamma Clapped at the Ectonurite destroing it. Bak at Ahmad, Molten was still redirecting Fire at Linus. Suddenly, Linus began to change back, so he stopped Firing and switching to Nanomech then Dark Nanomech. A Mana Bubble with Ziad, Omar and Merielle inside levitated towards him. Dark Nanomech increased their size back to the Original One. Linus woke up and saw them around. Linus: Whu? What Happened? Ziad: We saved ya. Ahmad: No more Ecto-X Virus for you! Merielle--(DELETED SCENE)--Linus as the Camera zooms out to reveal the damage. THE END! Characters *Linus Blake (Main Character of this episode) *Ahmad *Ziad Matar *Merielle *Omar Saati Villians *Ecto-X Virus Aliens Used By Ahmad *Humungousaur *Dark Humungousaur *Molten *Nanomech *Dark Nanomech By Omar *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Chromastone Trivia *This is the only episode that does not feature Fred. Category:Episodes